A kiss
by bw8801
Summary: Three years after he became Kid Danger, Henry gets hurt and some strange things happen. Chenry (I made this up).


Henry Hart hissed as he sat down on the couch the Man Cave. Charlotte got work getting the bullet out of Henry's shoulder. Piper and Ray were making sure his shin wasn't broken. He thought about the last three years since he became Kid Danger. The villains just got worse and worse as time went on. Gone were the days of Jeff and the Spoiler. Now there were villains who would shoot and throw Henry off buildings. Basically do anything to try to kill him, because they couldn't kill Captain Man for obvious reasons, so they settled for his sidekick. He looked at the people around him.

Charlotte was super focused on the task at hand. Whenever Henry got hurt, sHe would focus really hard on even the simplest tasks. Piper on the other hand was blabbing about something. She had discovered Henry's secret when she happened to walk in on him passed out in his uniform. After she was done being disgusted the fact that she considered Henry hot, she came to work with him. Eventually she out grew her whiny, social media phase, however she did become pretty tech savvy and helped the team out with computers and hacking. She always blabbed about unimportant stuff when Henry got hurt. Gooch would bury himself in the strange things his store sold whenever he heard Henry got injured.

Then, there was Ray. He would get this concerned look on his face. You could tell that he was thinking about firing Henry. It would take Piper, Charlotte, Henry, and sometimes Gooch to argue for Henry to stay on, but each time it got a little harder. Ray stood up.

"Your shin isn't broken, which is good." He looked at Charlotte. "You need more bandages?" She nodded. Ray went to go look. Piper stood up too.

"I'm gonna go help Gooch in the store." She walked over to the elevator, which strangly no one had gotten around to fixing. Charlotte finished with his shoulder.

"That's about all I can do until Ray comes back with the extra bandages." She sighed and leaned heavily on the couch. She looked at Henry weirdly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"You're staring."

"Sorry, I'll stop." She looked down.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering if there was something on my face." Charlotte laughed.

"Well, unless you mean the three inch wide bruise forming on your cheek," She grabbed his chin and turned his head so she could see the bruise. "There's nothing on your face."

"Oh, good." She stared at him again. "What?"

"Nothing." He looked at her. Next he knew, he had a hand on her cheek and was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, everything was perfect.

Until someone said "Whoa."

* * *

Ray dug through his multiple piles of supplies. Papers, files, multiple manuals, extra clothing, extra costume pieces, gum balls, files, more gum balls, tools, weapons, even more gum balls (they only lasted so long), and… finally, a first aid kit. He opened it and grabbed the bandages. He walked back the central part slowly.

_Henry has always been a good sidekick. He stuck with me when we ran out of funds and couldn't pay him. It doesn't seem right to take something he care about away from him._

_On the other hand, it also isn't right to keep putting Henry in the line of fire. dec_

_Ugh, okay, if on the next mission Henry gets badly injured you'll fire him. _

Ray hated these decisions. Not because he was thinking about firing Henry. It's because he knows he couldn't do it even if he wanted to. He walked into the central area of the Man Cave, only to find Henry and Charlotte kissing on his couch. His mouth dropped open. He turned and saw Piper standing infront of the closing elevator. She appeared just as shocked. Then they said it at the exact same time.

"Whoa."

* * *

"Hi Gooch." Piper waved at the strange store owner. He waved and the plant did the same. "Need any help?"

"Not really. It's been a slow day. But you can go clean up over there." He pointed over to a cluttered table. Piper shifted through the mess, looking for anything that actually needed to be put away. Rest she could just organize on the table. "How's Henry by the way?"

"He fine. Charlotte's working on getting the bullet out of his shoulder." She started to seperate the stuff into groups, but stopped. "Hey, what time is it? Me and Henry need to home by 7."

"I don't know. My watch has been broken for the last five years."

"Why haven't you gotten it fixed, or replaced it." He got this look of realization on his face.

"That did not occur to me."

"Good talk, Gooch." She finished with the mess and reached for her phone to check the time. "And I left my phone in the Man Cave. Great." She walked in the elevator and shrieked as it plummeted down. She stumbled out to find her brother kissing his best friend. She turned and saw Ray, looking just as shocked as she was.

"Whoa." They broke apart. Henry's whole face turned bright red. Charlotte glared Ray. He and Piper walked in front of the couch, still staring at the pair.

"Can you give me the bandages?" Charlotte asked pointedly. Ray slowly handed her the roll of gauze. "Piper, did you need something?"

"Uh, um, ph- phone." Charlotte pointed at the console by the computer where it sat. She unrolled the bandages and started on Henry's shoulder. Piper checked her phone. "

"How- how long until we need to be home?" Henry asked, his face still bright red.

"Uh," Piper shook her head. "30 minutes." Charlotte finished wrapping Henry's shoulder. Ray looked at the sky.

"It has prevailed."

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"CHENRY HAS PREVAILED!" Ray threw arms up in the air and ran to the elvator. "AND GOOCH OWES ME 50 BUCKS!"

"What's Chenry?" Henry asked, sounding weird out.

"YOUR COUPLE NAME!" The door closed. "WOOHOO!"

"RAY!" Charlotte stood up and ran to the elevator doors. She kept jabbing the 'up' button. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" The doors opened and she ran in. She hit the 'close door' button. "RAY!" Henry and Piper looked at each other.

"I'm concerned for them."

"So am I."


End file.
